1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system comprising an information processing device and a management device that will output data to the information processing device. In particular, the present invention relates to a system in which encrypted data will be transmitted from the management device to the information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The transmission of data between devices located on a network is widely performed. Technology referred to as challenge identification is sometimes used for identification between devices (e.g., US Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0070067). In addition, encrypting data and then transmitting the same is widely performed. Technology that encrypts data in units of blocks (each block having a unit data size (predetermined data size)) is known (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-184567).